Miscellanée Musicale
by ptite-ane
Summary: Recueil de songfics sur la vie des sorciers que nous connaissons suivies de courtes anecdotes.Souvenez vous de ce que disait Dumbledore sur la musique et laissez vous porter,vous ne risquez ni larmes ni colère.Ici,seules la nostalgie et l'espoir règnent


**Miscellanée Musicale**

Dans ce recueil, chaque songfic sera suivie d'une petite anecdote (enfin, j'espère y arriver pour tous les chapitres).

___________________________

Chanteur : Mika

Chanson : Over my shoulder

Personnage : Sirius

**Chapitre 1 : Sans la musique, la vie serait une erreur.**

_Over my shoulder_

Cette maison lui rappelait tant d'horreurs…Son enfance déchue, sa famille, leur débats sur les crimes qu'ils considéraient comme un devoir et un service pour la population sorcière. La demeure avait beau être au service de l'Ordre, les débats ne cessaient pas. Ceux-ci avaient beau avoir pour but la sauvegarde de la liberté et de vies humaines, le ton restait le même. A cause de cela, il conservait une certaine distance lors des réunions, distance prise comme de la colère puérile, on le méprisait ou on le traitait avec une condescendance insupportable. Il n'était pas plus pris au sérieux maintenant qu'il y avait trente ans. Il s'était perdu en chemin…Et continuait sur cette pente.

_Over my shoulder, running away,  
feels like I'm falling, losing my way,  
cold and dry,  
cold and dry._

L'été avait finalement réussi à s'incruster et il prenait une revanche impressionnante mais, ici, il en fallait bien plus pour vaincre l'air glacial. Sirius se demanda comment pouvait survivre les parasites dans un tel lieu où même lui, qui avait pris refuge dans les pires endroits, se trouvait mal. Les fenêtres poussiéreuses tamisaient le peu de lumière qui rentrait d'une manière sordide et les murs à moitié dévorés par la rouille et le temps lui rappelait la prison…et lui ramenait les cauchemars qu'il avait abrités à cette époque. Il se retenait de dormir afin de ne pas sombrer mais cela le rendait encore plus désagréable envers ses colocataires d'infortunes comme il les appelait. Et ceux-ci, à cause de son comportement, ne cherchaient pas à l'aider…à le sauver.

_Fog out my daylight, torture my night,  
feels like I'm falling, far out of sight,_

Cold…drunk…tired…lost.

Dire qu'après on lui râlait dessus parce qu'il se mettait à boire. Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendraient que dans l'état où il est, rien n'est dût à l'alcool, qu'il en a juste assez de ce froid malsain qui règne au travers de cette maison, de ces responsabilités qu'on lui a donné trop tôt, de son incapacité à profiter de la liberté qu'on lui refusait par ailleurs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se rebellait pas qu'il était d'accord, il était juste bien trop fatigué, bien trop épuisé, la vie l'avait anéanti sans lui donner quoique ce soit pour se reposer…Pour se retrouver après ces années d'enfer. Il était perdu. Voilà tout, et il n'avait plus la force de chercher son chemin…ou juste un refuge. Il voulait partir, fuir, mais on le lui avait interdit : il était parrain mais ne pouvait être avec son filleul, il était innocent mais restait enfermé, il était jeune mais son corps et son cœur avaient vieilli bien trop vite. Alors il ne restait plus qu'à se noyer dans l'alcool pour tenter de redonner vie à cette chose aride et morte qu'était son âme. Malgré tout, même en buvant, rien n'allait mieux. Il était piégé dans la réalité qui l'avait pourtant abandonné il y avait plusieurs années de cela.

_Over my shoulder, running away,  
feels like I'm falling, losing my way,_

cold, dry,  
cold and dry.

Des proches étaient morts par sa faute, son entourage désormais réduit l'ignorait, l'abandonnait, le laissait seul, ici, dans ce néant, dans ce lieu inexistant ou personne ne pouvait vivre et que le monde entier lui imposait. Il n'avait désormais plus de raison de vivre, juste des obligations. Ses joies avaient été détruites ou interdites, ses nuits lui rappelaient ses erreurs et ses crimes…Et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Personne n'était là. Personne ne le soutenait. Un sourire, une tape sur l'épaule, une parole douce et gentille…La moindre chose pure à laquelle se rattraper aurait pu le sauver mais pourquoi le lui donner vu qu'il n'arrivait à rien.  
Vu qu'il ne servait à rien.  
Autant l'abandonner.  
Et le laisser se détruire.

_Forgot my daylight, torture my night,  
feels like I'm falling, far out of sight,_

cold,  
drunk,  
cold and drunk

A quoi bon vivre dans cette misère, tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que survivre et blesser des gens…Sa vie avait été une erreur depuis le début. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre saoule et détruite. Qui avait été heureux grâce à lui ? Même Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui : il avait les Weasley comme famille, Remus comme proche et Dumbledore comme soutient. Lui, à quoi bon lui était-il profitable ?

Puis un souvenir lui revint. Un souvenir de la toute petite enfance d'Harry, quand James et Lily était encore en vie…Quand Sirius pouvait tenir le petit garçon dans ses bras avec la seule crainte de le briser tellement il semblait fragile.  
Ce soir là il était venue chez les jeunes parents afin de discuter et de fuir la guerre juste le temps d'une soirée, se recueillir dans ce lieu de paix et de bonheur qu'avait créée la naissance du fils de son meilleur ami. En leur présence, la sensation d'être soi même un bambin dorloté l'envahissait et lui rendait un peu de son enfance perdue. Il ne voyait pas Harry comme son fils mais comme un cousin ou même un tout petit frère avec qui il allait pouvoir faire un bon nombre de farces une fois qu'il aura atteint un certain âge. Il discutait avec une gaieté pure et douce en compagnie de ses anciens camarades de classe lorsque Lily se rappela d'un évènement important concernant ses parents moldus. James et Sirius se proposèrent immédiatement pour l'aider mais quelqu'un devait garder le bébé et comme James connaissait mieux la famille Evans, il fut décidé que Black allait s'occuper du petit Harry qui dormait dans son berceau qui se mouvait doucement grâce à un sort.  
Sirius souhaita bonne chance aux parents puis partit vers la chambre de son filleul, cependant à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que le poupon se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces, comme si l'air qui avait pénétré sa chambre était chargé de l'absence de ses parents. Sirius fut désemparé d'un tel renversement de situation et souleva Harry pour vérifier ce qui n'allait pas, de la couche au biberon en passant par la tétine, tout était parfaitement en règle mais le bébé continuait de se lamenter et d'inquiéter son parrain.  
Ce dernier le recoucha et le berça doucement mais rien n'y changeait, les pleurs se prolongeaient. Puis Sirius réfléchit et se mit à chantonner un air doux dont l'effet fut encore plus magique que n'importe quel enchantement : Harry s'était tut et écoutait, comme fasciné. Black se sentit légèrement flatté par l'attention de son auditoire et continua la berceuse, créant à chaque seconde de nouvelles intonations, sans jamais mettre de paroles, juste de doux sons qui fermaient les paupières de son filleul jusqu'à l'endormir. Sirius continua encore quelques minutes, comme fier de son exploit et désirant le poursuivre. Puis il cessa et observa avec bonheur le poupon qui resterait un recueil d'inspiration et de tendresse pour lui.

Il avait réussis une chose, se dit le Black déchu, une chose tellement innocente, tellement pure…Tellement simple, certes, mais il l'avait réussi, et c'était cette fierté d'être parvenu à rendre un service qui le maintenait en vie, au cas où ce miracle se reproduirait.


End file.
